


My Man

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Oooh how about a Clydex reader fic where they are both really self conscious (him about his arm and reader about their weight or something) and then they both try to prove to each other how beautiful they think the other one is! Bonus points if smutty lol





	My Man

“Clyde, babe, are you okay?” you ask worried when you see how Clyde flinched when you touch his prosthetic hand.

“Y-yes, it’s just it feels weird when you touch it” he hides his fake hand under the table. You’re on your favorite restaurant on your monthly date night.

“Oh, is like a trigger for you?” you tilt your head forgetting your meal for a moment.

“Not exactly, I don’t want ya’ to see me like less of man or somethin’” he shrugs visibly uncomfortable.

“Clyde, you dummy. You’re my man” you grab his face and leave a kiss on his cheek. “Nothing, specially something physical, will make me see you less than the great human being you are”.

Clyde isn’t really good at taking compliments but you can see his body not so tense anymore and a grin on his face as he takes his fork and devours his meal. You put your hand on his thigh, near his prosthesis. You’re not gonna pressure him into anything. Little steps are good.

* * *

“Darlin’ you wanna go to the bar with me?” Clyde finishes to tuck his shirt on, ready to go and open the bar. He doesn’t receive answer from you so he peeks his head outside the bedroom.

“Darlin’?” he looks for you in all the rooms and finds you sitting on the living room with your gaze lost.

“(Y/N)?” he rubs your shoulder and you wake up from your daydreaming. “You really were gone” he chuckles.

“I just don’t understand it, Clyde” you shake your head sadly. “Why can’t I be like those girls on Instagram? With big round boobs and a tiny waist?”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Clyde sits next to you ready to listening to you.

“They’re perfect! I’m ugly and big” you try not to cry about something so superficial.

“Give me that” Clyde takes your phone resting in your legs. He types the password and presses on the Instagram icon, deleting the app. “There” he returns you your phone and you take it confused about what he did.

“Why do you insist on lurking in that hell of a site when you know it only makes ya’ feel bad” he scolds you once again about the same subject.

“Sorry” you look down on shame. It’s masochism torturing yourself like this.

“Sweetheart, look at me” Clyde says and you obey him. “Stop comparin’ yourself with other people. The only person you should compare with is yourself and trust me, everyday you’re more beautiful you leave astonished” he assures you.

“Thanks. Really”

“And you make me mad with that sexy hot body ya’ have” he presses kisses into your neck.

“Clyde, you’re gonna be late!” you crack in laugh, his kisses giving you tickles.

* * *

“I was thinkin’” Clyde says between heated kisses. “About earlier”.

“Clyde, no, please, I promise I won’t do it again” you groan not wanting to talk about your breakdown from earlier. You just wanna make out with your boyfriend, both of you laying on bed in your underwear.

“No, no listen. Let’s try something’. Do you trust me?” he passes his thumb on your bottom lip. You only nod, not scared at all. You  trust him completely and you’re sure he’d never do something to make you feel bad.

“Let’s get out of these, first” he says referring to your underwear. He helps you unclasp your bra and slide off your panties. You automatically cover your body with your hands, feeling insecure.

“No, don’t hide yourself” he says taking your hands and admiring your body. “You’re so beautiful” he whispers as he leans to kiss you.

“If you don’t want me to hide, then neither you” you whisper referring to his prosthetic hand. So far he always wears it when you two make love.

After of moment of hesitation Clyde admits his defeat. He can’t ask you something he’s not willing to do himself. He gets out of bed and carefully unclasps his arm leaving it on the table next to the bed. He sighs and climbs to bed again.

“Thank you” you mumble against his lips. He passes his left forearm behind your neck, holding you. He’s next to you, leaning on his elbow. Then he slides one finger of his right hand inside your already wet pussy.

“Sweetheart” he sighs feeling you spam around his finger. “You make me so hard”. You start fucking yourself in his finger, moving your hips up and down.

“Clyde” you pant, with only one of his finger he has you breathless on bed.

“Touch yourself” he bites your earlobe. You look at him confused of what he’s asking you.

“I want to see you touchin’ yourself” Clyde clarifies you and you begin to rub your clit a little timid.

“Don’t be shy, darlin’. Spread your legs more, use my finger” he encourages you and you have to close your eyes because you feel so exposed.

“Eyes on me” he orders and you snap your eyes open. What you find is Clyde watching you intensely. “You’re so beautiful like this, you make me crazy”.

Then he lowers his head to your chest and his lips trap one of your nipples.

“Aaaah” you moan arching your back and spreading your legs more. The self-conscious you is in the past, now you’re like a sex goddess using Clyde for her own pleasure.

“Just like that. I feel you’re close. Come on, use me as you need” Clyde says and you roll your eyes back as you hear his deep voice talking in growls.

“Ah, yes, yes” you rub your clit in fast circles, your pussy making clenching noises trapping Clyde’s finger. When your orgasm arrives you can’t help close your eyes, letting a big long moan of satisfaction.

“You look so pretty when ya’ come” Clyde is still holding you in his arms.

“Go grab a condom” you sigh satisfied. You might got your orgasm but you still want to feel Clyde inside of you. As he stands up looking for the condom you roll on your stomach, using your arms as a pillow.

“You need help?” you ask when you hear plastic sounds being open.

“Nah, I got it” Clyde kneels with you between his legs. Just as he’s a pro making a martini with only one hand he’s too at putting a condom on.

“Like this?” Clyde rubs your cheek butt meaning if you want to do it in this position.

“Mhm” you mumble without lifting your head.

With his right hand he spreads your cheek butts and his cock looks for your entrance. He slowly slides all the way inside and you feel you’re being split in two.

“Fuck” Clyde curses when your tight heat envelops him. He lays on top of you jerking his hips, his hand between the matress and you, looking for your clit. “Fuck” he pants again when your walls clench thanks to his attention to your little nub. He puts his forearm at a side of your head and he jerks his hips against your butt.

“Babe” you moan turning your head to the left. Without thinking you pepper kisses on his forearm, giving special care to the scar of his amputation.

“(Y/N)” he whimpers, not sure if he’s ready to do this.

“My man” you feel how he thrusts harder when you say this. “My man who fucks me good. The only one who can fuck me like this” you grind your hips hard against his hand, not even caring if you’re crushing him, and for a second time you explode, your desperate moans silenced by the pillow.

Clyde lets out a feral growl and his hips stay still as he empties inside the condom.

After he gets rid of the condom and throws it on the garbage, he comes back to bed with you, ready to give you your good session of cuddles.

“That was interesting” he mumbles against the skin of your back. “Interesting but good”.

“It was” you sigh kicking your legs on a flirtatious way. Clyde fucked you so good you’re still on the same position, not really feeling like moving.

“So, your man who fucks you good uh?” he smirks repeating the words you said.

“It was the heat of the moment!” you hide your face in the pillow embarrassed and Clyde just laughing more. He doesn’t mind a bit if you keep calling him like that the next times in the heat of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
